une soirée ou tout bascule
by lilounette
Summary: Tout peut changer en l’espace d’une seule soirée, on peut avoir le blues et la minute d’après être la plus heureuse du monde. Mais ce qui est valable dans un sens est également valable dans l’autre sens. On peut être très heureuse et la minute...


Une soirée ou tout bascule.

James/Lily

Tout peut changer en l'espace d'une seule soirée, on peut avoir le blues et la minute d'après être la plus heureuse du monde. Mais ce qui est valable dans un sens est également valable dans l'autre sens. On peut être très heureuse et la minute d'après avoir le cœur en lambeaux.

Je vais vous raconter ma dernière année au lycée, mais pour vous raconter tout ça, il faut tout d'abord que je vous dise qui je suis, qui sont mes amis, et en quoi cette dernière année est différente des précédentes.

Je m'appelle Lily Evans, je suis en septième et dernière année à Poudlard, la célèbre école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre. Cette année, j'ai était nommé préfète en chef, le seul point noir au tableau c'est que mon homologue masculin, n'est nul autre que James Potter.

James Potter, c'est tout simplement le garçon qui me demande dix fois par jour si je ne veux pas sortir avec lui, et parfois même alors qu'il est déjà avec une autre fille. C'est également le capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch de Griffondor, un des élèves les plus doués en magie, les plus populaires, et rien d'autre que le chef des maraudeurs.

Qui sont les maraudeurs me demanderez vous, c'est un groupe de quatre garçons très beaux pour trois d'entre eux, très farceurs, très fauteurs de troubles, très espiègles. Leur leadeur comme je vous l'ai déjà dit n'est autre que James Potter, vient ensuite Sirius Black, le frère de cœur de James extrêmement populaire, charmeur et drôle, puis Remus Lupin, c'est un garçon d'une infini douceur, pourtant il a quelque chose de sauvage en lui, et enfin Peter Pettigrow timide et toujours entouré de ses amis.

Ensuite il y a ma meilleure amie, Alice et sont petit ami depuis deux ans déjà Franck Longdubat, ils vont si bien ensemble, que c'est devenu un des couple pilier de cette école tout le monde sait déjà que ces deux là finiront leur vie ensemble.

Bref j'étais un peu sur la défensive en ce début d'année, faire mes rondes seule avec James Potter, signifié pour moi devoir supporté ses incessantes demandes, et ses chantages. Hors je me trompais lourdement, depuis ce début d'année il ne m'a pas demandé une seule fois de sortir avec lui. Mieux encore nous avons des relations amicales, il a fallut attendre notre dernière année pour que finalement je découvre un garçon formidable.

Oui vous avez bien entendu, j'ai bien dit que James Potter est un garçon formidable, le seul petit problème c'est qu'il a réussit à me faire tombé amoureuse de lui. Et comble de tout, lui ne me considère désormais que comme une simple amie, je pense n'avoir était pour lui qu'un simple pari comme je me tué à le répéter à Franck et Alice les années précédentes. Et il a donc fini par abandonner son stupide pari, ou à le perdre, finalement, je n'aurais été qu'un jeu pour lui durant toutes ses années. Ses copains ont bien dû rigoler, à mes dépends d'ailleurs en repensant à tout cela, je me dis que je devrais lui en vouloir. Mais j'ai beau essayer je n'y arrive pas, dès que je le vois mon cœur est près à exploser de joie dans ma poitrine, et il est si différent maintenant…

Ce n'est plus le gamin des années passé, c'est devenu un garçon mature, est plus réfléchi. Tout ceci est très ironique, malgré les piques que je lui envoyais, je lui reprochais toujours de ne pas être assez mature et réfléchi, et tant qu'il ne le serait pas devenu il n'aurait jamais ses chances avec moi. Maintenant qu'il est devenu ce garçon là, il ne veux plus de moi, alors les rôles s'inversent en quelques sorte. La seule différence c'est que je garde mes sentiments à son égard bien au fond de moi, il est hors de question que quiconque sache que le grand James Potter à réussi à prendre la seule fille à lui résister dans ses filets.

Le plus dur et de vivre dans les appartements de préfet en chef avec lui, pas que sa compagnie soit désagréable, puisque nous pouvons avoir des conversations civilisés à présent. Ce n'est même pas le fait qu'il ramène ses copains avec lui, car eux aussi je les ai découvert différemment, c'est surtout lorsqu'il rentre tard d'un de ses rendez vous avec sa copine du moment, et cela fait déjà deux mois que sa dure, que mon supplice dure, nous somme déjà au mois de Novembre.

Je ne peux pas m'endormir, tant qu'il n'est pas rentré, et pendant tout se temps je pense à ce qu'il est en train de faire avec cette fille en question. Parfois même j'en pleure des heures entières, en me demandant se qu'aurait été ma vie si j'avais dit oui a une de ses demandes… et c'est à ce moment là que je me dis qu'il aurait fait comme avec toutes les autres, il m'aurait laissé tombé une fois qu'il aurait été lassé.

Je reviens à la réalité en entendant des voix toutes proches de moi.

- salut Lily! Me demande avec enthousiasme Sirius.

- coucou Lily, me salut les trois autres maraudeurs.

-… bonsoir tout le monde je leur réponds d'une petite voix.

En les observant de plus près Remus à l'air très intéressé par les livres sur la bibliothèque, Peter regarde Sirius avec admiration, pendant que se dernier s'installe près de moi sur le canapé, et James évite délibérément mon regard…

- c'est pas vrai… je me désole seule, qu'Est-ce que vous avez fait cette fois? je leur demande un peu plus fort.

- mais rien du tout, s'offusque Sirius la main sur le cœur.

J'hausse un sourcil en signe que je ne suis pas dupe, tandis que Remus vient s'asseoir calmement sur le fauteuil en face de moi, Peter au sol face à Sirius, et que James évite encore mon regard.

- alors je vous écoute, je dis calmement, de toute façon je n'ai pas la force de vous sermonner ce soir, alors allez y dîtes moi se que vous avez encore fait.

- bon… d'accord mais à la seule condition que tu ne nous engueules pas même quand tu auras retrouver la forme, me répond Sirius. Tiens d'ailleurs pourquoi tu n'es pas en forme Lily en ce moment?

- là n'est pas la question Sirius, et d'accord je ne vous engueulerais pas, je lui dis d'un air absent.

- alors… James vient t'asseoir tu me donnes le tournis!!! Commence Remus.

- non c'est bon il n'y a plus de place de toute façon, répond ce dernier.

- bien sûr que si! S'exclame Sirius regarde avec Lily nous allons t'en faire une!

Et sur ce je me retrouve collé entre les deux maraudeurs, dont un cher à mon cœur, je tente de garder tout de même mon sang froid.

- bien, reprend Remus, maintenant que tout le monde est bien installé, je vais pouvoir commencer. Nous nous sommes ce soir, rendu au terrain de Quidditch avec Peter pour regarder l'entrainement de James et de Sirius. Seulement quelques Serpentards ont eut la mauvaise idée de vouloir faire une mauvaise blague aux joueurs dans leurs vestiaire, alors quand nous les avons surpris, nous en avons discrètement parlé à James et Sirius avant que tout les joueurs regagnent les vestiaires, et leur blague c'est en fait retourné contre eux.

- tu vois Lily, ce n'était pas bien grave! S'exclame Sirius.

- c'était quoi exactement cette mauvaise blague, je leur demande toujours d'un air absent.

- ils ont voulut qu'on reste enfermé toute la nuit dans les vestiaires avec une température de moins de 5 degrés, me répond James pour la première fois de la soirée.

- ok, je leur dis en me relevant du canapé, bonne fin de soirée vous quatre.

Et d'un pas calme je me rends dans ma chambre, une fois la porte de celle-ci refermé, je m'y appuis contre, et j'entends quelques brides de leurs conversation, mais je ne tiens pas a ce qu'ils me prennent pour une espionne, alors je prépare mes affaires pour aller prendre une bonne douche bien chaude, histoire de me vider la tête.

Quelques coup frappé à la porte me ramène encore une fois à la réalité. Je vais ouvrir, pour découvrir Remus un air un peu inquiet sur le visage.

- excuse moi de te déranger Lily, me dit -il, Est-ce que tu vas bien?

- je… oui pourquoi? Je lui demande, alors que j'entends distinctement la conversation de James et Sirius surement encore dans la salle commune.

- tout simplement parce que ces derniers temps tu me sembles un peu ailleurs… comme déconnecté de la réalité et ça ne te ressemble pas du tout.

- c'est gentil de t'inquiéter Remus… je lui dis avec un pincement au cœur en entendant la fin de conversation des deux autres… mais je vais bien, c'est juste… un petit coup de fatigue rien de bien méchant.

Je baisse les yeux, je veux pas qu'il puisse croire que j'ai entendu la conversation de ses amis et que sa me blesse, même si c'est le cas.

- d'accord, me dit-il gentiment, mais si tu as besoin de te confier tu peux compter sur moi.

- ok merci c'est gentil Remus mais je vais bien, bonne soirée.

- merci Lily, bonne soirée à toi aussi.

Je lui fait un léger sourire avant de refermé la porte, mon cœur me fait mal, mes yeux me brûles…

Je me dirige sous la douche, j'ignore combien de temps j'y suis resté, toujours est il que lorsque je suis revenu dans ma chambre, le repas été fini depuis bien longtemps déjà, j'aurais même du finir ma ronde et être revenu depuis un bon moment. Seulement ma ronde je vais la faire à cette heure si au moins je suis sure de ne déranger personne , et de ne pas le croiser lui…

Je me prépare donc, et je sors le plus discrètement possible de ma chambre, notre salle commune est déserte, je m'avance donc plus calmement vers le portrait pour sortir, lorsque celui-ci bascule en laissant apparaitre à ma plus grande horreur, James Potter et sa petite amie en date Cindy Wallace, en train de s'embrasser à plein bouche. James repousse un peu Cindy lorsqu'il me voit, tandis que cette dernière me regarde de haut en bas d'un air supérieur.

- Lily ou étais tu? Me demande James, je t'ai chercher pour faire notre ronde, mais tu n'étais nulle part.

- j'ai du m'assoupir un peu s'en doute, de toute façon je vais faire une ronde maintenant… je dis en évitant leurs regards… bonne fin de …soirée, je lance avant de sortir de notre salle commune.

Avant que le portrait ce referme j'entends distinctement Cindy dire quelques mot blessant à mon sujet, j'ignore ce que James lui à répondu, mais je ne me fait pas trop d'illusion après tout il n'en a que faire de moi.

J' arpente les couloirs froids du château, pendant une bonne demi heure, avant d'être complètement frigorifié, je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est de froid ou de chagrin, je décide donc de rentrer dans ma chambre, j'espère juste que le couple ne sera pas dans la salle commune, en même temps, j'espère également qu'il ne soit pas dans sa chambre avec elle…

Mais après la conversation de tout à l'heure entre James et Sirius, je n'ai quasiment aucun doute sur le fait qu'ils seront bel et bien dans sa chambre pour une bonne parti de la nuit…

J'essai d'ignorer la douleur que je ressent dans mon cœur, mais elle est présente dans chacun des pas que je fais, dans chaque gestes, les larmes coulent sans que je puissent les en empêché. Je suis arrivé devant les appartements de préfets en chefs, j'ai peur de rentrer, j'ai peur de rentrer d'avoir encore plus mal en les voyant, ou pire en les entendant… je prend tout de même mon courage à deux mains, j'essuies mes larmes et je rentre… malheureusement pour moi ils sont sur le canapé en train de faire se que tout couple fait, seulement James est torse nu, et Cindy n'a plus le haut non plus, juste un soutien gorge qui ne cache pas grand-chose.

Honteuse je m'excuse rapidement avant de foncer dans ma chambre, mais James me retient juste avant que je ne referme la porte… j'ignore comment il a pu allez aussi vite, se décoller de Cindy et arriver à me rattraper. Je baisse la tête, je dois avoir les yeux rouge à force d'avoir pleuré, et je ne tiens pas à le regarder dans les yeux maintenant, je cherche même à l'éviter…

- Lily, me dit-il, en maintenant la porte de ma chambre ouverte et en m'attrapant mon bras, tu n'as pas à être désolé, c'est moi qui devrait l'être…

- et pourquoi Est-ce que tu devrais être désolé, retenti la voix sèche de Cindy dans son dos.

Je le vois tourner la tête en arrière agacé .

- parce que c'est notre salle commune, et que normalement je n'ai pas le droit d'y emmener qui que se soit.

- sa va pour une fois elle peut bien fermer les yeux non! S'exclame t-elle énervé. Non mais c'est vrai pour qui elle se prend cette rat de bibliothèque!

J'essais de me dégager pour pouvoir m'enfermer dans ma chambre sans avoir à entendre d'autres insultes, mais il ne me laisse pas faire, et me retient toujours par le bras

- tu sais quoi Cindy? Lui dit -il, je crois que tu ferais mieux de rentrer dans ton dortoir.

- ah oui et pourquoi? S'énerve t- elle. Tu n'as tout de même pas peur quelle nous dénonce? Cette peste va se taire, et si elle ne veux pas-tu peux l'y obliger, tu es un maraudeur après tout!

Sur le coup il me lâche et se retourne complètement vers Cindy, j'en profite pour refermer la porte de ma chambre, mais malgré cela j'entends très distinctement leur conversation.

- non c'est toi qui ne comprend pas bien Cindy! Rétorque t- il durement, entre nous c'est fini, et sa n'aurait d'ailleurs jamais du commencé.

- quoi ? Hurle t-elle sous le choc sans doute. Tu préfère cette mademoiselle je sais tout à moi?

- parfaitement! Hurle t-il a son tour, dégage avant que je décide de me venger pour tout ce que tu viens de dire.

Elle a sans doute pris peur, parce que j'entends le portrait s'ouvrir et se refermer quelques secondes plus tard, tandis que lui trop énervé sans doute, s'enferme dans sa chambre en claquant la porte.

Je dois vous dire que je ne sais plus quoi pensé! Il a pris ma défense plutôt que celle de sa petite amie, mais c'est je pense juste parce que maintenant nous sommes amis, je ne vois pas pourquoi il aurait fait cela sinon, je ne suis pas sont genre de fille, et même si mon cœur saigne en ce moment il faut que je m'avoue la vérité, il ne me considère qu'en tant qu'ami et rien d'autre.

Quelques coups sont frappé à ma porte je ne réponds pas, je pleure, encore… décidément je ne suis bonne qu'à cela en se moment, pleurer. Mais j'ai une excuse et une bonne, l'homme que j'aime ne m'aime pas, l'homme que j'aime me considère comme une simple amie, ou tout juste comme une connaissance peut être… tellement de sentiment se bouscules en moi, tellement de pensées dans ma tête, il faut bien que j'extériorise tout ça.

- Lily, tu es là? Me questionne une voix toute proche, trop proche.

Je me redresse en position assise sur mon lit, en essayant de scruter l'obscurité de ma chambre, quand je sens une main se poser sur ma joue.

Je sursaute légèrement, je sais très bien que c'est James, je ne suis pas idiote, j'ai reconnu sa voix, par contre j'ignore pourquoi il est ici…

- Lily, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas répondu? Et pourquoi tu pleures? Me questionne t-il dans un murmure.

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de répondre que je sens ses lèvres se poser avec délicatesse sur le mienne, c'est comme une légère caresse, je sens bien qu'il hésite un peut, mais continu de frôler ses lèvres contre les miennes, il entre ouvre un peu sa bouche et je me laisse moi aussi emporté, ces lèvres sont douces, et je peux presque sentir tout son… amour. Non ça ne peux pas être sa, et pourtant…

Je ne me pose plus de question, lorsqu'il s'assoit près de moi et me prend dans ses bras, tout en continuant ses douces caresses. Peu à peu on s'endort ensemble l'un contre l'autre, je verrais bien de quoi sera fait demain, je n'ai pas envi de me poser d'autres questions.

En me réveillant ce matin là, j'ai senti une chaleur qui m'entourait, et la première chose qui me vient à l'esprit, c'est de rester là ou j'étais, c'est seulement après que j'ai compris que cette chaleur venait de James Potter, lorsque un bras et venu se poser possessivement sur ma taille. Et la soirée de la veille m'ai revenu en mémoire, je n'ai aucune envi d'ouvrir les paupières, et pourtant il faudrait que je me dégage de ses bras, je n'ai pas envi qu'il me pose des questions auxquelles je me suis juré de ne pas répondre.

Finalement il dort, j'essai alors de me dégager, mais se n'est pas si facile au moment ou j'y arrive enfin, je le vois ouvrir un œil, je décide donc de prendre la fuite maintenant c'est ma seule chance, puisqu'il n'est pas encore tout à fait réveillé, je saute hors de mon lit, et je m'élance dans notre salle commune… seulement, se n'est pas pour rien que c'est le meilleur joueur de quidditch de l'école, il me rattrape alors que je passé près du canapé.

- Lily ? Où comptes tu aller? Me demande t-il une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

- je… je vais… je… je vais prendre mon petit déjeuné, je réponds pendant qu'il se place face à moi.

- tu vas prendre ton petit déjeuné? Répète t-il, à 6h du matin un dimanche?

- euh… je … et bien… oui

- tu n'essais pas plutôt de me fuir? Me questionne t-il encore.

- non pas du tout, je réponds buté en croisant les bras. Pourquoi Est-ce que je te fuirais d'abord?

- j'en sais rien à toi de me le dire, répond t-il sérieusement. Et tant qu'on y est Lily, pourquoi Est-ce que tu pleurais hier soir? Et pourquoi tu ne m'as pas repoussé lorsque j'ai fait sa…

Sa y est sa recommence, enfin je veux dire, il m'embrasse de nouveau… mais cette fois c'est différent, il est toujours aussi doux, mais il n'hésite pas, il est plus sur de lui, si bien que j'ignore comment mais je me retrouve allongé sur le canapé à me faire embrassé par James, et je n'arrive pas a le repoussé, je ne peux pas le repoussé…

- Lily, murmure t-il, Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi j'ai ramené Cindy hier soir ici? Me questionne t-il.

La question me surprend tellement que je ne peux pas y répondre pourtant la réponse je la connais, il l'a dit à Sirius hier soir, « ce soir c'est le grand soir! Je ramène Cindy ici si tu vois se que je veux dire… » on en peux pas faire plus clair .

- c'était uniquement pour voir si tu allais réagir, c'était ma dernière chance avec toi, je l'ai dit à Sirius et à Remus, si jamais tu ne réagissais pas, si je ne voyais pas le moindre petit signe de ta part j'abandonné pour de bon, et je me serais contenté d'être ton ami.

- c'est faux, je dis d'une voix rauque en détournant la tête… lorsque Remus est venu voir si j'allais bien, je vous ai entendu avec Sirius…

- je sais, me confit -il c'était le but que tu entendes notre conversation. Et Remus m'a dit, que tu avais à peine réagis, je croyais tout espoir perdu, lorsque je t'ai vu sortir de notre salle commune alors que j'y rentré avec Cindy par contre, j'ai vu tes yeux rougis. Et quand tu es revenu, j'ai voulu voir par moi-même si ce n'étais pas un effet de mon imagination, mais tu n'as pas voulu me regarder en face, j'ai vraiment réalisé à quel point sa te faisait souffrir, lorsque je suis rentré dans ta chambre et que j'ai senti tes larmes sur tes joues. J'ai compris que tu souffrais autant que moi de cette situation, j'ai compris que pour moi tu étais tout, et que je pouvais espérer être tout pour toi également.

Voilà comment en une seule soirée tout peut basculer dans une vie, j'ai passé par beaucoup de sentiments différents ses dernières heures. Tout d'abord la nostalgie, de ne pas avoir fait le bon choix au bon moment, ou plutôt la déception de n'avoir était qu'un jeu. Ensuite j'ai était malheureuse parce que j'avais l'impression que l'homme que j'aimais se désintéressé complètement de ma personne. Puis honteuse de l'avoir surpris avec sa petite amie dans une position explicite, et confuse qu'il prenne ma défense à moi, qui ne représente rien pour lui.

Et maintenant me demanderez vous, et bien à présent je suis heureuse, heureuse que tout soit rentré dans l'ordre, heureuse de constater que tout n'est pas si noir comme je l'imaginais, heureuse de me rendre compte que mes sentiments sont partagé.

Désormais vous savez, à tout moment le bonheur peux frappé à votre porte, alors ne perdez pas espoir, tout est toujours possible, même dans les moment les plus noir de votre existence, il y aura toujours un peu de lumière.


End file.
